


Scars

by qrowrito



Series: Scars [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Self-Harm, Still fluffy tho, trigger warning, triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qrowrito/pseuds/qrowrito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven shows Peridot how to love herself. Set before Catch and Release. An AU excuse as to why Peridot uses limb enhancers other than size.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

Peridot sat down against the Homeworld warp. Broken, of course. Just like her. She hated herself. She had failed Yellow Diamond. She knew she would be crushed for this. One mistake and you're out. That's what Jasper had told her. She could almost imagine the pain.  
Slowly, the green gem removed her limb enhancers. Her legs came off first, revealing her small gravity connectors which were covered by the fabric of her uniform. She could see in her mind's eye what lay underneath. The small gem tried not to think about it. Her arm enhancers came off next. She carefully tucked her touch stumps into the top opening. _Stars, what am I doing?_  
Setting the metal aside, Peridot removed her uniform with a flash of light. Her gender less body sat, open to the air. Organic air. Peridot hated the feeling against her skin. She looked down and examined her arms and legs. They were covered in scars. Self inflicted scars. Scars that she wouldn't let heal. She wanted to remember the pain of her past, hidden failures. She wanted to remember the times she had lied to make up for mistakes. The times that she had blamed things on other gems and had to watch them scream in agony as their gems were shattered. This was her punishment.  
Peridot pulled a sharp piece of the warp pad from the pile behind her. She tested it against her arm and smiled with tears in her eyes as dark green blood welled from the fresh wound. She drew the crystal piece across her other arm, not enjoying the pain but still smiling because she deserved it. She whimpered as she repeated the process, tears now flowing freely and the smile gone.  
The gem was only able to give herself a few more marks before she heard one of the warp pads activate. _They're coming for me. I'm going to be shattered now. It's either Homeworld or the Crystal Gems. Either way though..._ She thought.  
Footsteps approached where the Peridot assumed her hair stuck out over the top of the rubble. She was too tired to care anymore. They could do whatever they wanted with her now. She had had her pain. Peridot lowered her head into her arms.  
The footsteps stopped in front of her. Two gems from what she calculated. She refused to look up, not wanting to give them the pleasure of seeing her cry. Two bodies came to rest on either side of her. One large and one small.  
It was several moments before hands pulled Peridot's head out of her arms and to the right. She was met with the face of the Permafusion. Its glasses were gone, revealing three eyes, one of which was closed. The other gem, if it could even be called that, smiled at her. Peridot wrenched her face away and turned to look to her left. The Steven sat next to her, smiling as well. He reached out and gently hugged her.  
Peridot had never been hugged before. The feeling was new and... Interesting. The fusion hugged her from the other side, making Peridot feel warm. The thing stood up without a word and left. The Steven pulled back. He looked down at her arms.  
"Why are you hurting yourself Peridot?" He asked, with tears in his dark eyes. Peridot was torn. She wanted to tell him. She wanted to vent, to let it all out. But she didn't want him to see her cry. He sat with her, silent, seeming to understand that she couldn't have an answer right away.  
Peridot had no idea how much time had passed before he touched her arm. "I can heal you, if you want. I have healing spit, but you probably already knew that huh?" Peridot simply shook her head. No. She needed to live with this. She didn't care anymore.  
But, it did seem so tempting. She could be free of the pain. She could start again. She could get help. Hey, maybe these Crystal Gems could be okay after all. She smiled a genuine smile for the first time in a long time. Peridot cautiously extended her arm out for The Steven to see. He frowned but licked his hand and pressed it to the wounds. They glowed slightly and Peridot's arm was bare. The same process was repeated on her other arms and legs. Quietly, Peridot phased her bodysuit back on.  
Once again, The Steven asked her why. This time, Peridot gave in. She gushed her whole story to him. Tears flowed between them. In turn, The Steven, or Steven, as he requested she call him, told her his story. He told her about not knowing his mother, and living with the fact that he had taken someone away from the Crystal Gems. He told her about a failed suicide attempt that he and the Permafusion, Garnet, had decided to keep a secret. By the end of it, both were fresh out of tears.  
Together, they stood up and walked toward the warp pad. Steven was ready to introduce his newest friend to the other Crystal Gems. Peridot smiled again, and knew that there would be more to come. This was the beginning of her new life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, so this is my first work ever! Just a little angst thing I guess. Don't worry, my writing will get better!


End file.
